The Actor & The Singer
by Jacob14
Summary: Jake (My OC from Dorks) goes with Erica to Hollywood, California to pursue their dreams. Jake wants to be a Actor, while Erica wants to be a singer, can they do it? read to find out. don't forget to leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

The Actor & The Singer

**A/N: this is a new story about Jake (my OC from dorks) along with Erica, read it, review it and enjoy.**

My name is Jake Dallas and this is my story. Two years ago a somewhat friend of mine named Erica started singing, we were assigned a project for a class that expresses music, we called it 2013. She was a senior and I was a sophomore. Our video was pretty good and a lot of our class liked it. Present time, 2015 I'm graduating high school in a few days. Erica is still trying to sing and write songs. While for me I want to be an Actor. I came here from the United States, state of Virginia to be exact due to my father looking for a better job. He ended up getting one. When I told my parents what I wanted to do, and not go to college they backed me up completely. Erica's heading to Hollywood, Ca to try and start there. My telekinesis that I got two years ago has really helped me a lot so far. Not in acting but in other things like cleaning my bathroom or vacuuming my room. So that's it for today.

I shut off the video camera and tossed it on the bed. I'm hoping maybe documenting our trip to California will be a good thing. Personally I wanted to go to New York and get a start there but I'm taking my chances with Erica and following her to California. Today is June 14th, 2015. I graduate in 2 days. I've been working overtime and my local market for a few extra bucks. It's been going well so I'm gonna keep doing it until the day I graduate because we're leaving the day after. That night there is going to be a huge going away party. Not just for me and Erica but for Benny, Ethan, and Sarah. Benny and Ethan are going to a college not too far from our neighborhood while Sarah is going to New York to be a model. I don't think Ethan is too happy with him and her being long distance but I think it will be a change for them both.

Originally I did not want to go with Erica to California, I wanted to go with Sarah to New York and see what's there, maybe check out Broadway. Sarah doesn't have enough money for one more person so I figured I'd go with Erica. In high school I was only thinking of graduating, but damn; it got here quick. I wanted to go into the military after graduating but a few months ago I had this strange dream that I walked into a building during a casting call and tried out, not expecting much and I ended up getting the part. At least with acting, if I make it big I can get money, be famous and not have to worry about anything but family, friends, bills, and living my life to the best that I can. I doubt that I will make it big though, I don't know what my future hold's but I do know who holds it and that is God. That dream that I had, I took it as a sign. So since then I've been following it.

Erica has gotten better and singing, her voice doesn't crack at random times and her guitar skills have improved a lot. Benny and Ethan, my two best friends since high school. They were shocked when I told them I wasn't going with them to college but their going to support me if I needed a dollar or two and maybe words of advice. Erica still calls us "Dorks" which is kind of odd since we're graduating and I don't think dorks applies to people who have graduated, just like being popular, it won't matter after high school. My only concern right now is making it to Hollywood, CA. It's gonna take a few days to get there. Me and Erica have decided to switch it up while on the trip, she'd drive some while I sleep and I'd drive some while she sleeps. We've already been packing up the car with food, since last night. Just junk food right now, we'll save the better stuff like bread and shit like that when we leave. My parents have put enough money into my bank account to get a small apartment with Erica, I don't know how this is going to work out because we're gonna be sharing it while pursuing our careers. I won't mind sharing it with her as long as she can control her blood cravings. When we get there we're gonna get a small apartment, that is decent and not infested with anything and furnish it. Then whatever money we have leftover we're putting that into a shared bank account. While were there, we're both gonna get part time jobs so we can pay off the apartment bills and car bills along with other stuff.

This could go good or it could go bad. One of could make it, the other couldn't. No matter what happens though we've both said that we'd look out for another. Though she's 20 and I'm 18. But let's get this show on the road. My clock read 11pm. So I gotta get some sleep. Because tomorrow me and Benny are hanging out with everybody and getting everything set up for the party.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter to the new story. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Forward

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

Jake

I woke up early and took a shower, ate breakfast and so on. Yesterday was the last day off school. A few hours later Benny and Ethan showed up at my door.

"You guys ready to hang out for the last time again" I asked them.

They both just ran up into my room and turned on my Xbox. I ran upstairs and joined them in our videogame, pizza, movie night. A few hours later we got tired of playing videogames so we turned on a movie and ordered pizza. I looked at the clock, it was already 6pm. When the pizza got here the movie was already 45 minutes in. we paused the movie and set everything up and got the pizza and pressed play. When the movie was over we turned it off and went back upstairs in my room and watched TV.

"So what are you guys gonna major in" I asked them.

"Don't Know" they both replied.

We talked for a few more hours before falling asleep.

* * *

Erica

Me and Sarah were laying on my bed. She's leaving the same day me and Jake are for Hollywood.

"So are you comfortable with it just being you and Jake in Hollywood together, just the two of you" she asked.

"Sarah, nothing is going to happen between me and the dork, besides we're doing to separate things, I'm singing, he's acting. The only thing that we have the same is the apartment that we're sharing" I replied.

"I see, you two watch out for each other, I don't want anything popping up that one of you died" she said.

"More likely him than me" I shot back.

"Yea, hey I'm gonna go home I'll text you later" she said, walking out of my room.

"Alright" I shouted back.

I climbed under my covers and went to sleep.

* * *

June 16, 2015

Jake

Me, Benny and Ethan woke up to my parents opening the door and shouting, happy graduation. I got up and hugged them. Benny and Ethan said thanks, then they left. My mom said that she cooked me breakfast and that today is the big day. I headed downstairs and ate the pancakes she made me. Nothing beats a home cooked meal. When I finished I headed upstairs and took a shower, then I got dressed and drove to the school to prepare for graduation. Benny and Ethan were waiting for me in the parking lot. We walked in and changed into our cap and gown.

A few hours later I'm walking onstage and getting my diploma. When I got off we backed away from everybody then threw our caps in the air. We all headed outside and took pictures. Erica pushed us all aside and got in the middle of us. Thanks to Benny's grandma for using a potion on Erica and Sarah. Though they are still a vampire, they can age and bee seen in picture, video and in a mirror. Sarah jumped on Ethan's back right as the picture was taken. It was me and Benny smiling, Erica was cracking a smile, Ethan and Sarah were smiling, and Ethan was more shocked. After that we all headed back to my house and threw a going away party.

We all had fun, their was music playing, food and everything you could imagine. Ethan's little sister Jane showed up, she was now I think 14 or 15 and was trying to flirt with Benny. I walked over to the food table when Erica walked up beside me.

"Jake, after this party, go some sleep because we're leaving early tomorrow" she said, walking away.

After the party was over I said goodbye to Ethan and Benny and gave them a going away present. My Xbox and all my games.

"You want us to have this" Benny asked, shocked.

"Yea, keep it" I replied.

"Are you sure" Ethan asked.

"Yea, I won't need it any more besides I have a Nintendo 64 with Mario Kart 64 in my closet with two controllers" I answered.

I said goodbye to them and shut the door. My parents were already cleaning up. I hugged them both before heading up into my room and packing my bags. The last thing to do was get some sleep. I climbed into my warm bed, probably for the last time and fell asleep.

I woke up at 3am. Quickly I took a shower, got dressed ate breakfast and headed over to Erica's house. Slowly I crept into her room. She was still sleeping. Instead of waking her up I picked up and carried her out to the car. Then I climbed in it and started driving. A few hours passed and I stopped at a gas station, Erica woke up right as we pulled in.

"Erica, I'll be right back wait here" I whisperd.

I got out and headed into the bathroom. The clerk was looking at me then looked out the window and to Erica, who was still half asleep. A minute later I walked out of the gas station carrying a energy drink and climbed back into the car. I drove it up to the pump, filled it up and left.

"How long have you been driving" Erica asked me.

"5 hours straight" I replied.

"What time is it" she asked.

"almost 10 o'clock" I answered.

More hours passed by and it was getting late. I pulled into a hotel parking lot.

"Erica, do you want to rent a hotel room or sleep in the car" I asked her.

"Hotel room" she replied.

We both got out and walked into the hotel. It was a 3 star one so it was average. The guy at the front desk was eyeing Erica, once he realized she was with me he stopped. He handed us our room key and we headed up to the 3rd floor room 326. I opened up the door to the hotel room, it was nice. A flat screen TV, pleasant view showing the parking lot, a nice bathroom and two beds. I ended up falling asleep on the first one as soon as I fell on it.

* * *

Erica

Jake, fell fast asleep on the bed, so I yanked the covers from under him and threw them on him. Then I climbed into the other bed and fell asleep. The last thing on my mind was him.

**A/N: hope you guys like it, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hollywood

**A/N: hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to leave a review**

Jake

I woke up to the sound of water running. It sounded like someone was in the shower. Someone threw covers over me last night. I climbed out of bed and headed down to the lobby and got a bowl of cereal for me and Erica. When I got back up to the room I opened the door and walked in right as Erica dropped her towel to put her clothes on. She turned around, her face was as red as a tomato. I turned around and walked back out of the room shutting the door behind me. Well now I see why every boy in high school wanted her. She opened the door when she was dressed. Benny would be so jealous of me right now if I told him I saw Erica naked. I walked in and set the cereal down on the table.

A few minutes later we were eating in silence. When I finished I grabbed my bag of clothes and headed into the bathroom. When I got out, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom. We headed down to the lobby and checked out of the room. When we finished packing up we got back on the road. Erica broke the silence between us.

"So when you walked in what did you see" she asked me.

"I saw you" I replied.

"Did you like it" she asked me.

"Where are you getting at" I asked her, sounding annoyed.

"Trying to see how far you'll go before you crack under pressure" she answered.

"Let's just forget it every happened and focus on the trip to California" I said.

"Sounds good to me" she replied.

The rest of the car ride was silent. A few hours passed, I pulled into the gas station.

"Do you want anything while I'm out" I asked her.

"No, I'm going to the bathroom" she said, climbing out and heading into the station.

I stayed and filled the car up with gas. A few minutes later Erica walked out with a pair of sunglasses. Great now we only got 500 bucks left in cash. Though I could get more from the bank but that's for the apartment.

"Erica you can't just go spending our money like that" I said, climbing back into the car.

"You did last night on that hotel room" she retorted.

"Yea but that was for us, besides this is my money we're spending" I replied.

"Calm down dork, let's just get back on the road" she said, sounding pissed off.

"Whatever" I said out loud.

Hours passed. The clock read 7:25pm. Erica was sleeping in the passenger seat. I leaned back and grabbed a bag of chips form the backseat.

I ate most of the bag. The road was getting blurry. I could hardly keep my eyes open. When I opened them we were heading straight towards RV who was honking its horn. Quickly I swerved back on the right side of the road. A minute later a officer pulled us over to the side of the road. Erica woke up and saw what was happening.

"Good job dork" she said.

"Erica shut-up and get the registration papers out of the glove box" I replied.

The officer came up and taped on the window. I rolled it down for him.

"License and registration" he said.

I handed him my license and registration. He looked it over and handed it back to me.

"Where are you guys headed" he asked us.

"Hollywood, California" I answered.

"Well your only about maybe 18 hours from it now" he said.

"Listen, I'm gonna let you off with a warning, you look tired, go get a hotel and pull in for the night" he said, walking away.  
We waited a minute until he left.

"You see what happens when you fall asleep" she said, angrily.

"Yea, it would help if somebody else was driving BESIDES ME" I shouted to her.

She got out of the car and started walking away.

"Erica where are you going" I shouted.

"Away from you" she said, sounding hurt.

"Wait, come back I'm sorry" I yelled, running up to her.

"I'm sorry, Erica I'm just tired I haven't slept in lately, you drive" I said.

"Fine, get some sleep though" she replied, heading back to the car with me.

I climbed into the passenger seat and fell asleep. It felt like only a few second when Erica started shaking me awake.

"What is it" I asked her, not opening my eyes.

"Hey we're only 3 hours away, I've been drinking energy drinks most of the night" she said.

"I'll drive" I replied, climbing out of the passenger seat and heading into the driver one.

After a few hours of driving we finally made it to Hollywood.

* * *

2 weeks later

Erica

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Jake was still sleeping on the couch. Our friendship hasn't really changed in the past two weeks. Our apartment is nice, a flat screen TV, besides one bedroom and one bathroom it's alright. Jake sleeps on the couch, sometimes we switch. He's been working a lot lately and hasn't really had time to focus on his acting career. I've been writing songs, I'm hoping to get noticed here. At night when he sleeps, I still get his blood. These past two weeks though, I've been feeling strange around him, like nervous and my stomach feels like it's doing flips. I wonder if he feels this way when he's around me.

**A/N: hope you guys liked this chapter, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Big Break

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Jake

I got home from work late. It was already 1 in the morning when I got to the door. When I opened it I saw Erica sleeping on the couch with the TV on. I turned it off and headed into the bedroom. The bills were piling up, Erica's been slacking off at work a little bit to write songs. I put that thought out of my mind and turned on my I-pod and played _Keep Your Head Up by: Andy Grammer_. Me and Erica both can relate to this song. I drifted to sleep with it playing on repeat. When I woke up, I got up and took a shower. Then I got dressed and ate breakfast and headed to work. A few hours later my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out and saw I got a text from Erica, it read: _I ran into a guy whose doing casting calls for a upcoming movie called: The man called Todd Parker. I told him about you and he wants to talk with you, you owe me. Erica_. Okay I owe Erica big time right now. I replied back: _Thanks, I owe you big time._

When I got home Erica handed me a piece of paper, it was a address to a building for casting calls for the film. Only 3 days left till they select the cast.

"Thanks you Erica, really I mean it, thank you" I said, sitting down and starting up the Nintendo 64 and putting Mario Kart in.

"Yes you do owe me big time" she replied.

"What game is this" she asked.

"Only the greatest games ever, want to play" I asked her.

"I'll watch you and see how it is" she answered.

After the first 4 races Erica wanted to join. I grabbed another controller and handed it to her. We went to the 2 play GP and selected our players. I selected Mario while Erica selected Princess Peach. Our first race, Luigi Raceway was close. I finished first by half a inch. She was right behind me.

"Wow, if you didn't hit me with a turtle shell I would have won" Erica said.

"Calm down" I said, turning on my I-pod and playing Keep Your Head up, on max volume.

The second race was at Moo Moo Farm. Erica won by being a ghost and going right through a banana pile at the finish line.

"Okay you cheated" I shouted.

"How" she asked, with a smirk on her face.

"You know how, you turned into a ghost and went right through those damn banana's" I said.

The third race was my favorite, Koopa Troopa Beach. We were neck and neck until she got caught by the crab. Which I used to my advantage.

"Okay, that's not fair" she shouted.

"What's not" I said, laughing.

"You took the shortcut, and I got caught by a crab" she said, pouting.

She shoved me. I slid away from her on the couch.

"Okay, this last race proves whose best" I said, straightening myself up.

"You're on" she retorted.

The last race Kalimari Desert was hard. On the last turn she hit me with a turtle shell and she sped right past me and won. When the podium popped up, I got 2nd and she got 1st.

"That is total bull…" she cut me off with a kiss.

when we pulled away I finished the sentence. "Shit".

"Let's turn off this game and do something more fun" she said, seductively.

"Alright" I replied, turning off the game. I followed her into the bedroom and shut the door.

The next day when I woke up, it was a Saturday. I called the guy and told him that I was heading towards the building. When I arrived I walked in and talked to him a bit. Then he handed me a script and told me to read a couple lines.

"I know I won't when you over with my love, but I will die trying if I have to, Isabella I won't ever leave you and I hope you won't leave me" I said.

"Dude, you sounded like you were a professional, that's it your our lead guy. This isn't a small budget film, this is going in theaters across the whole world" he said, shaking my hand.

"So, this film is what's gonna make me famous" I asked him.

"Yea, and each time this film is shown you'll get 5,000 in royalties. When this film is done and once we get income from opening weekend, since you're the lead guy you'll get 85,000 and since you're just starting out and you were that good, I've got connections with other directors so I can hook you up" he said.

"Thank so much Mister…"

"Call me David" he replied.

"Thank so much David" I said, shaking his hand again.

I drove back home. When I got home I hugged Erica.

"Thanks to you, I get paid 85 grand after opening weekend and 5,000 each time it's played on TV. So total that's 90,000." I said, hugging her tightly.

"So since last night, are we going out now" I asked her.

"Yes Jake, I'm your girlfriend" she replied.

"Also thanks to you, I've written a new song, it's called _The One I love_" she said.

"Well let me hear it" I said, handing her guitar from the couch.

She sat down and started playing. When she finished, she just ran into my arms.

"Don't ever leave me" she said, sounding like she's about to cry.

"Erica I won't ever leave you" I replied.

We fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Splitting Up

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Jake

A few months went by, the movie that I was in finally finished production, opening weekend it brought in 10million. David mailed me the check of 85,000 dollars. So far life has been alright. I just finished work so I'm heading home right now.

I shut off the video camera and put it in the passenger seat. When I got home Erica had completely redone the apartment.

"Erica what did you do with our money" I asked her.

"Relax, we still have a lot" she retorted.

"No, not if you keep spending it like this, how much did renovation cost" I asked her.

"20 grand" she replied.

"You bought clothes, a new TV, new everything" I said.

"You can't keep spending our money like this Erica, we'll run out soon" I shouted.

I checked my bank account from my phone, I only had 10 grand left.

"Erica you spent a total of 75,000 dollars on stuff we didn't even need" I shouted.

"What is your problem" she said, sounding hurt.

"It's you, you can't spend our money like this, we won't have enough to pay bills" I shouted.

"You know Jake, I'm leaving I don't think… this, us is going work out" she said, walking out the door.

"Where are you headed" I said, in a calm voice.

"New York, I'm going to find Sarah there" she replied.

"Fine, leave see if I care" I shouted at her.

Dam, she spend 75k on stuff that we didn't even need. I was saving up for a house. My phone started ringing.

"Hello" I said, wondering who it is.

"Hello, is this Jake Dallas" a man asked.

"Yes, who is this" I asked him.

"My name is Mike Wilson, I got your number from my buddy David, I'm working on a new film and I want you to be the main guy in it, the film is called: _The Revolution Of 1911_. It's about a cowboy who is a bounty hunter trying to sort out his life after he lost his family in a fire, so what do you say are you interested" he asked me.

"How much money do I get paid" I asked him.

"How much you want" he asked me, a bad move on is part.

"I won't drain your budget, tell me how much you have to work with" I asked him.

"10 million, you'll get 1 million with a signing bonus of 500,000. Sound good to you" he asked me.

"Yea, that's perfect" I replied.

We talked for a few more minutes before we ended the call. I ate dinner then went to bed. The next day I headed over to his office and signed the contract. Paparazzi and photographers and local news were all around the place. After I signed it I left the building and got swarmed with cameras and microphones.

"Jake, I've heard you're the leading guy in Mike Wilson's upcoming film, is that true" a reporter asked me.

"Yes, it is" I replied.

A few security guards helped me get back to my car. Don't get me wrong I don't mind the publicity, it's kind of cool but sometimes it just gets annoying. I drove home and paid off some bills. _The man called Todd Parker_ was just now released on DVD. I got a copy of it yesterday. With Erica gone, the apartment is quiet, but it doesn't feel as lively as usual. But forget it, I sat down and watched TV.

* * *

Erica's POV

I tracked Sarah down to her apartment. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it" she said, walking to the door.

"Erica" I replied.

As soon as I did she opened it.

"ERICA, what are you doing here" she asked, hugging me.

"Came to live with you" I answered.

"Wha… where is Jake" she asked, with a confused look on her face.

"He's in Hollywood" I said, walking in and sitting down on the couch.

There was a movie on the TV, it was paused.

"What movie are you watching" I asked Sarah, who took a seat beside me.

"It just came out, it's called:_ The man called Todd Parker_. She said.

We watched a few minutes of it, she had just started it. When Jake popped up she paused it.

"ERICA, I didn't know Jake was in the movie, the cover and back of the DVD case was like a flash card, and it had the cast's name written in black but I didn't decide to read it." Sarah said, filled with joy.

"Yea, that's Jake alright" I said, sounding annoyed.

"You hungry" she asked me.

"What do you have" I asked her.

"Blood packs" she replied.

"Sure" I said, taking one from her.

Sarah pulled out her phone and looked it over like it was the last drop of water on earth. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. When she got the channel she wanted, she stopped. When the channel came up it was a video on Youtube. It was me singing, from a few weeks ago. The video already had 3 million views and counting. Then a familiar face popped up.

"That right there, is my good friend Erica Jones, singing. If you guys like it, comment below and like the video, also share the video with your friends" Jake said. Then the camera went black.

Then it zoomed back out, the video was on a talk show. The host was talking about the video, he said it was recently uploaded 12 hours ago.

"Erica Jones, if you're watching this, then that means you've made it, Jake told the producers and developers about how you wanted to be a famous singer, your song is being played on the radio right now, wherever you are I'm sure if someone spots you, a producer will get you in the studio" the host said.

"Hold on, we got a tweet from, Jake Dallas himself, here is what is says: If you're looking for Erica, she's in New York, record producers look there not California that's where I'm at and that's where she was but not anymore,

P.S.: Erica I'm sorry." The host read it out loud.

"Well what do you guys think, do you think that these two individuals know each other" he asked the crowd.

The crows gave a loud applause and uproar.

I pulled out my phone and logged onto twitter, I had over 500,000 followers and counting, every second another 500 were following me. I should be mad at Jake for what he did, but he helped me when I really needed it.

"Erica, I think you should call Jake" Sarah said, sitting down.

"Why, he'll just end up getting mad at me for spending our money" I said, holding back tears.

"No Erica, I'm gonna be honest with you, I think he really does care about you, call him and see what he's up to" Sarah said.

"No it's 8am California is 5 hours behind us, it's 3am there, I'll let him sleep" I said, laying down on the couch.

In fact I could use some sleep right now, I put my face in a pillow and closed my eyes.

**A/N: hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Someone Else

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

**Erica**

I woke up later that day, the TV was off and Sarah was gone. A knock came from her front door. When I opened it I saw a hot guy standing there, he looked like a delivery guy or something.

"Hi, I have a package to a Miss, Erica Jones" he said, looking around the apartment.

"That would be me" I said taking the package off his hands.

"For a girl this beautiful I'm surprised that there is no one else in that apartment" he said, smiling.

"Yea well, there was someone but it didn't work out to well" I said, returning back a smile.

"What's your name" I asked him.

"Tyler, Tyler Wilcot" he said.

"I heard about you and that one actor, Jake Dallas, I'm surprised people aren't swarming this place, don't worry I won't tell anybody" he said, smiling.

"He, he was a thing of the past, he hurt me" I replied.

"If you not doing anything tonight, can I take you out to dinner" he asked me.

"Umm, I guess so, yea" I answered.

We exchanged numbers then he left. Sarah came back a few minutes later.

"Why are you smiling" she asked me.

"I met someone" I replied.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon" she asked, sounding concerned.

"No" I replied.

"So how are you and Ethan doing" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"We're doing alright, I haven't got a chance to see him any" she said, with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sure you will soon" I replied.

The time was 4pm. So it would be 11am back in California. I tried calling Jake but got a voicemail, so I left him one: _Hey, it's Erica. I guess I should be thanking you for what you did and sent in on that show or whatever but… this is goodbye._ I clicked the end button on my phone. I feel a little bit better, like I'm finally free. Well I won't have to worry about that dork anymore.

Later that day I went on a date with Tyler, we went to the movies. Though he didn't have enough money to see a movie we just ate there. He's such a funny and loving guy. A lot better than Jake ever did, all he did was worry about money. He's an actor, he doesn't have to worry about it. Though my mind kept wondering what he was doing right now. The manager at the movie theater recognized me from the TV show and asked me to play a song. I did and there was a producer for a record company back in Hollywood. He said that he'd buy me a apartment and furnish it and pay for everything if record and write songs. It was a deal I couldn't refuse, he handed me a contract with 500,000. I signed it and before I knew it I said goodbye to Sarah and headed back to Hollywood. Now the only problem is not running into Jake.

As we pulled it up to my apartment, it was nice. When I went in it was even better, the guy furnished it to my liking. I grabbed a notepad and my guitar, sat down and started writing.

* * *

Jake's POV

I just got done shooting the first few scenes of the movie _The Revolution of 1911_. It was alright, I got to dress up like a cowboy and I also learned how to ride a horse. I climbed into the backseat of my limo and headed home. Since Erica left, I've become I guess you could say like a icon I Hollywood. Tomorrow I have a autograph signing, in front of this record company. I didn't bother turning on the TV I just went straight to bed. Before I went to sleep my mind lingered to wondering what Erica is doing in New York. The next day I turned on the news and it said that Erica was spotted talking to this dude in a apartment complex. I turned it off and got a shower, ate breakfast and got dressed. When I got out I swear I heard Erica's voice outside my doorway. But there were no footsteps. Which was weird because usually if you hear someone talking there's footsteps following them.

Let's see today's objectives are: 1) go to autograph signing event. 2) get in better shape for current movie. 3) _Insert objective here. _Okay I only have two goals today, so that means I can get some free time to do whatever. First up would be autograph signing. When I got there I got ready, sat down and waited for the first line of fans to come up.

The first person was an old guy who really liked my first movie and said that he saw a lot of potential in me. He was really nice. I signed the movie poster and shook his hand. Next up was a little girl, about 5 years old, she was with her mom. I stood up and shook the moms hand then leaned over the table and shook the little girls hand.

"Hi, can you tell me your name" I asked the little girl, in the nicest voice I could.

"Hi, my name is Emily, I saw you movie," she said then she leaned closer to me. "My mommy says you're hot" Emily whispered in my ear. I smiled and signed the poster. They paid an extra dollar or two for a picture so I went from behind the table and got in front of the building and took a picture with them. I shook both their hands again, and then got back behind the table. I had security on both sides of me but they were a little ways behind me.

I took a drink of water as the next person came up. It was a teenage girl who looked about 17.

"Oh my god it's actually you, JAKE DALLAS" she squealed.

"Yes, it's me, may I ask what is your name" I said.

She screamed in delight.

"I'm Taylor" she said handing me, her diary.

"Can you write a note in it" she asked me.

"What do you want me to write" I asked her.

"Write, To my biggest fan ever, then sign it" she said, with anticipation.

Once I wrote it I handed it back to her, she jumped over the table and hugged me. Then she jumped back off and ran to her car. Fan girls, at time their awesome but sometimes it gets a little to carried away.

There is always that one guy who is a dick, next up was that guy.

"Jake Dallas, you don't even look like a fucking actor, I could do a better job than you ever could, I saw your movie and it sucked dick" the dude said, crossing his arms.

The girl behind him got a angry look on her face and spun him around.

"Hey asshole, this guy makes 3 times as much as you do, he's getting all the attention and you're just jealous" she said.

"Who are you, one of his fan girls who fantasize about him at night" the guy said, laughing.

"No, I'm not, but I'm not just gonna stand here and watch you criticize him when you don't even know the guy" she replied

Needless to say the guy looked at me then got out of line. Next up was the girl that looked like she was about to kick some ass. She handed me her cellphone.

"Umm" I said out loud, looking at her.

"I'm Ashley, I want to be a actor, I just turned 18 a few days ago" she said, shaking my hand.

"Just write something" she said, sounding like she didn't give a shit.

"I'll just give you my cell number" I said, adding myself to her contacts.

"Are you serious" she shouted, with excitement.

"Yea, because a few months ago I was barely getting by. Nobody even knew me, now I've got this far, I'll tell you what, if you wait till after the autograph signing, I'll give you a tour of my house, and I'll even tell some directors about you, just try not to go telling your friends because then they tell people then the public knows, it's all just one big thing after the other" I said, handing her, her phone back.

She stepped out of line and disappeared. The rest of the line were adults, some were little kids asking me about my life and if I play video games. When I finished the autograph signing I was cleaning up when the girl appeared. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"So you ready, to see my house" I asked her.

"Yea" she replied.

* * *

Erica's POV

I watched from my apartment window Jake's whole autograph session. That girl, she was probably using him. My phone started ringing, it was the Peter, the producer. We talked for a bit then I headed down to the studio to record my new song.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review.**


	7. Author's Notice, Please Read

Author's Notice

A/N: I'm gonna take a few days off of updating my story. One is so I can get some more idea's and two, so I can focus on another story of mine. Don't worry though, I'll come back with new chapters on Friday, but yea it won't be but for a few days, I think… I mean I hope you guys can wait till then.


	8. Chapter 7

Mistake

**A/N: okay, I'm back, sorry about not updating for a few days. I was busy working on another story and school but I'm back now.**

Jake's POV

I showed Ashley my home, and then I introduced her to a couple of directors. I asked her if she wanted to be in a moving I'm starring in and she said yes. So I asked the director and he agreed. A few hours later she headed home. I just sat there watching TV. When I figured I'd talk to Benny and Ethan since I haven't talked to them in a while. I dialed Benny's number in.

"Hey what's up Jake, how's Hollywood" Benny asked me.

"Fun" I replied.

"How's the demon Erica" he asked.

"Don't know, thing's were fine until we got in a fight then she left, I don't know where she is now" I answered him.

"Hey, I gotta go me and Ethan have studying to do but I'll call you later" Benny said.

"Alright man, bye" I said, hanging up the phone.

Knocking came from my door. I opened it a saw a pizza guy standing there, his nametag said Jesse.

"Pizza delivery" he said, holding up the pizza.

"I didn't order a pizza" I replied.

"I know" he said, throwing the box aside and pushing me inside my house shutting the door behind him.

'What do you want" I asked him.

"Erica" he replied.

"Well I can't help you, I have no idea where she is" I said, standing up.

"Well then I'll just have to beat it out of you" he replied, slamming me against the wall and punching square in the face.

Another vampire appeared and held me against the wall. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't think he was outside or something because I was too dazed. I don't know how many shots I took, a thousand maybe. Since he was a vampire that made his punches a lot worse. I knew I was bleeding because my blood was all over his fist. Surprisingly he didn't kill me. He didn't drink my blood either. My ribs felt cracked, all in all I was completely fucked up. The only thing that stopped it was a knock at the door. Jesse and his buddy high tailed it out the window. I fell straight to the ground.

"Come in" I barely said above the whisper.

When the door opened I saw Erica walk in and just stand there. My vision was to blurry it could have been Erica or somebody else.

"Dork who did this to you" Erica said, looking at me.

"Jesse, oh my god… Erica please knock me out" I said, reaching my hand out to her.

"Oh good, Erica I found" Jesse said walking in through the door.

His vampire friend came out of nowhere and grabbed Erica. something in me exploded and I slowly got back up to my feet.

"You want another beating, as a matter of fact I'll make this one more painful" Jesse said, pulling out a knife.

My head was still ringing and I couldn't use my telekinesis. The only thing I felt besides my whole body hurting was a knife going right through my stomach. A small bottle of Holy water was only a few feet away from me. I reached out to grab for it but I couldn't get it. Jesse grabbed Erica and was heading towards the door. I cleared my mind and thought about grabbing it. A second later it was in my hand. Then I thought about this knife being pulled out and in my hand. Quickly I poured the holy water on the knife cleaning off my blood and leaving a mark on the blade. Jesse put his hand up to grab a strand of Erica's hair. With one swift move I threw the knife colliding it with Jesse's hand. He started screaming in pain before pulling out the knife and flying out the window, leaving Erica behind. I don't remember much because after that everything went dark.

* * *

Erica's POV

That right there is when I realized it. I've made a horrible mistake leaving him. He's a target for many vampires, not only for his blood but for his hostility towards them, except me and Sarah. Quickly I ran over and scooped him up. I flew him to the nearest hospital. Thank god it was dark out. I landed in front of it, nobody saw me. A nurse turned a corner and saw me putting him on the ground. A second later she and a few other nurses were rushing out with a stretcher.

"Are you his wife" one of them asked me.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I'm his wife" I said, helping them reel the stretcher down the hall.

"Fill out his paperwork, he's bleeding fast but we can stop it" one of them said, handing me a clipboard.

A minute later they went behind personal only doors. So I headed back to the lobby with him still fresh in my mind. I looked at the papers. Social security number, cell phone number, address. Well shit I should know this, because I am his wife. I thought in my head before laughing at myself. I'm still surprised the nurse believed me though. Then again who wouldn't believe Mrs. Erica Dallas.

**A/N: hope you guy's liked the chapter, don't forget to leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 8

In The Public's Eye

**A/N: here is another chapter, enjoy.**

Erica's POV

I finished filling out the information and handed it to the nurse. Then I sat back down in the lobby. A few hours later I was told I could see Jake. When I walked into the room I saw him sleeping. There were a few chair so I grabbed one and set it by the window. I ended up drifting asleep. When I woke up I saw flashes everywhere. I looked down and people taking pictures. My phone started vibrating, I got a news update. Shit, apparently some dude got a hold of the medical form I filled out and now the news is saying that I'm married to Jake. Some of the comments on it were form fan girls claiming him as theirs and that they will be me up to get him. That's funny, like they could do that. I got up and left. Right as I walked out I was being surrounded by paparazzi. I shoved my way through them and ran into a alleyway before flying into the sky. None of them saw me, which was a good thing. So I flew home, and started writing a new song. My song that I wrote earlier was playing on the radio and I started listening to it. It was pretty good.

Sarah was calling me about something so I answered it.

"Hello" I said.

"Erica, so is it true" Sarah asked me.

"Is what true" I answered back.

"Are you two married" she squealed.

"No, I only said that so I could fill out his form" I replied.

"Why, you two would make a perfect couple" she retorted.

"So would you and your dork Ethan" I said.

"Hey, check who is inside US Weekly" Sarah said.

I grabbed the magazine and flipped some pages until I found Sarah in a perfume Ad.

"You're doing perfume Ad's" I asked her.

"Yea, and I'm getting paid big money, so maybe I can come down to California and hang out with you guys" she said.

"Maybe, well I gotta go, I'm getting hungry I'll talk to you later" I replied.

"Bye" she said.

"Bye" I replied. hanging up the phone.

I sat down and thought about what she said. Me and him a couple? Well, no not even that she was talking about marriage. Yea I wouldn't mind marrying him. The only thing is how do I tell him?

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, I've got stuff to do but I will have another chapter up tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 9

Life Changing

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

Jake's POV

I woke up right as Erica left the room. My whole body was hurting but a lot less than it did earlier. When Erica came back I looked at her which made her smile.

"Your awake" she said, hugging me.

"Yea, I am how long have you been here" I asked her.

"I just got here, to come check on you, I headed home earlier to write a song" she said, sitting down.

"Can I ask you something" she said, giving me a questioning look.

"Shoot" I said, smiling.

"What do you think about marriage" she asked me.

"Uh, well I guess I mean if two people are truly in love with each other then get married" I said, propping myself up on the bed.

"Do you think you would be happy if you married" she asked.

"To the right person to make me happy, then yea I would be happy" I replied.

"Does have to be a certain type of girl" she asked me.

"No, I look more for personality instead of looks, though good looks would be nice" I said.

"What's with all this talking about marriage" I asked her.

"Have you not looked on the news feed about what's been happening" she asked me.

"No I haven't looked yet" I said, grabbing my phone.

"It says the number one story, is about us being married" I said, looking at it.

"Yea, all I did was tell the nurse that I'm your wife and the word spread like wildfire" she replied.

"So do you want to" I asked her.

"Want to what" she replied.

"Erica, will you marry me" I asked her.

"Yes" she shouted, running over and hugging me.

I swear to god news spreads like wildfire, one hour after I asked Erica to marry me practically everybody knows, and it doesn't help that Erica tells everybody. The next day I was out of the hospital and heading home when I got a text message from Benny that read: _Game Over_. I just laughed at it. There was no game, I knew who I was gonna end up with, I just waited it out and it got me to Erica. All in all I'm pretty happy to be getting married this young because we won't have to worry about it when we're older and probably a lot busier. So no more Erica Jones and hello to Mr. & Mrs. Dallas. Yea I like the sound of that. I just hope Erica doesn't spend a whole lot of money on this wedding. I love her but I hate her. I chuckled at that last thought, yea life is good. That is if your me.

**A/N: sorry about another short chapter, I had to do something tonight, but tomorrow I swear a regular chapter will be up, lol. Thanks' for reading my MBAV stories guy's. are you guys surprised that their getting married? I might have messed up a bit in this chapter about when Jake got out of the hospital, but I'm halfway asleep so I'm gonna get some sleep and post a new chapter tomorrow when I get home from school.**


	11. Chapter 10

A Year Later

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a review.**

Jake's POV

Well it's been a year now since everything has happened. I haven't seen Jesse since the fight in the apartment; Sarah moved down here, Benny and Ethan are in college. I no longer live in an apartment; I live in mansion with Erica, who is now my wife. A lot of people thought that we were rushing into things, but I knew from the start that we weren't rushing, we were right on track. We're expecting our first child soon. It's a girl, so no doubt she'll be like her mother. I'm now an A-list celebrity, Erica's music career has taken off. Almost all the radio station's play her songs. Sometimes she Skype's with fans. Then you got the people who show pictures of their dicks and say dirty shit to her. She blocks them though and usually talk's with a lot of girls and aspiring singers. Sometimes I even join in with her and we talk with fans. Surprisingly I've been able to keep the paparazzi out of my face for a while. Currently I'm not making a movie right now and just enjoying my life.

Wow, one year ago me and Erica were barely getting by, now by 19 I'm a millionaire and already married, expecting a child soon. Yep my life is good. My parents are going to want me to come back up to Canada to see their granddaughter. I'm kinda surprised they didn't over react to me and Erica getting married at 18 and 20 years of age. She's 21 and I'm 19. Also I've began writing books, a couple of them are about my life then most of them are what I made up which have been best sellers. So yea that's my life, but hey, I'm not an average 19 year old kid.

**A/N: this is where I plan on ending the story, but if you guys want me to continue it I will, so do you want me to continue it or end it where it is?**


End file.
